Gaara OneShot love story
by Devilninja16
Summary: A Gaara One shot love story. Was written originally on Quizilla few years ago just transferring it over :


**Gaara One Shot**

**By DBZandroid17DBZ**

**Name: Lilah Rose**

**Hair: Long black with pink streaks**

**Eyes: Dark Brown**

**Personality/ History: You like to be by yourself most the time and your very talented at taijutsu, you are still fairly good at genjutsu and ninjutsu, you come from the sound village and you are a genin and you live with your mum.**

**Team mates: Shiki and Benji**

You walked into the hidden leaf village with your team mates Benji and Shiki, as you looked around you noticed other ninja's from all the other villages also heading into the village "looks like theirs going to be a fair few competitors this time for the chunin exams" Benji said looking at you. "Yeah it looks like it" you said, You then noticed a blonde kid yelling at a ninja from the sand village holding a little kid up by his collar, "hmmm this has got to be interesting" you thought to yourself and you and your team mates hid up in one of the tree's and watched. "Put Konhamaru down now" the blonde kid yelled, and you smiled to yourself enjoying the show, next minute a rock came flying out from a tree beside you and hit the sand ninja and he looked up into the tree where the rock had come from. You looked over their to see a kid around your age with black spiky hair with long bangs sitting in the tree holding another rock the guy with the blonde hair looked mad that he was "Sasuke" he yelled. Sasuke ignored him and began talking to the sand ninja You couldn't hear what the two ninja's were talking about cause you were to distracted on how hot this Sasuke guy was but you were soon snapped out of your thoughts when a guy with red hair appeared on a branch beside Sasuke, "that's enough" he said in a cold and deadly voice and it gave you shivers down your spine. "Gaara?" the sand ninja said with fear in his voice. He jumped out of the tree and joined his teammates the sand ninja's, and Sasuke also joined his teammates the blonde kid and a pink-headed girl. The sand ninja turned and walked away. You hopped out of the tree you were in, Benji and Shiki followed you. You walked up to Sasuke "hey I'm Lilah your one tough ninja" you said to him with a smile. Sasuke just looked at you then turned to walk away and you looked angry that he ignored you. The blonde kid then came up to you "hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it", you looked at him "hi" you simply said, "Are you here 4 the chunin exams?" he asked you, "Sure am, is your team doing the exams"? You asked and Naruto nodded. You them smiled and walked away with your teammates.

The first test in the exams was today and you were excited, everyone was in a room together waiting to be told what the first test would be and while waiting Naruto was making a full of himself in front of all the ninja's and then he started going on about how one day he is going to be Hokage, you smiled you couldn't help liking this kid.

The first test was a written test and when you looked down at the paper you thought, _there is no way I'm going to be able to do this I'm going to have to cheat. _You did a couple of hand signs under the desk and then you closed your eyes. The jutsu aloud you to see through the back of your head and you where looking at the boy Gaara with the red hair, _he's cute_ you thought then you looked down at his work and began coping his answers down. You smiled to yourself as you opened your eyes, you now had most of the answers and now you were just going to wait on the 10th question that will be given at the end of the test.

"Ok pens down everyone its time for the 10th question" a guy at the front said " now if you get this question wrong you will never be able to do the chunin exams again, so if anybody wants to drop out now raise your hand" you looked around and people slowing started to raise their hands, you looked over to your team mates to see if they have or not, which they haven't, you sighed _good _you thought. After about 5 minutes a lot of teams have left but there were still quite a few of you left.

"Ok that's it you all pass," said the guy at the front and you where kind of confused sense he didn't even asks a question.

Tomorrow the next exam was going to start and you where staying at a hotel for the night, you walked out onto the balcony where someone else was already, it was Gaara, you decided to go talk to him "Hi I'm Lilah Rose" you said to him. He turned and looked at you "leave now unless you want to die" he said to you in a cold voice.

"Is their something wrong" you asked him and then sand began to come out of this thing on his back and it started to wrap around you tight and you screamed in pain. Gaara began to breath heavily and he had a look of blood lust on his face. Before you where completely covered in sand you thought to yourself "if I'm going to die I might as well do what I came to do to him in the first place" with that you quickly placed your lips onto Gaara's and the sand began to loosen, you kept kissing him and soon all the sand was gone from you. You parted your lips from Gaara's and he looked at you with shock. Before he got his senses back and decided to kill you, you quickly ran off back into your hotel room. You sat down on your bed panting, "what happened to you" Shiki asked you with a look of concern on his face. "Nothing lets just go to sleep now and be ready for the 2nd test tomorrow" you said then went to sleep

~~~~Gaara's POV~~~~

Gaara was standing out on the balcony of the hotel he was staying at when a girl came and interrupted his thoughts "Hi I'm Lilah Rose" the girl said to him. Gaara turned around and looked at the girl _she is beautiful_ he thought to himself _but why is she talking to me why is she not afraid _Gaara asked him self "leave now unless you want to die" Gaara said to the girl hoping she would go away so he wouldn't have to kill her, but she didn't so Gaara began controlling the sand and wrapped it around her body and began to squeeze her to death with it then next minute she placed her lips on his and began to kiss him, Gaara was shocked _what is this what's happening to me all these feelings no what is she doing to me_ he asked himself and let the sand go off her. The girl then stopped kissing him and ran off to her hotel room. Gaara also went back to his hotel room and laid down on his bed all his thoughts where on that girl Lilah.

~~~~END Gaara's POV~~~~

The next day your team along with everybody else's was waiting out side a huge forest, which had a fence going all around it. "Ok the aim of the second test is to get two scrolls a heaven and a earth and go to the tower in the middle of the forest of death you have seven days to do it and each team will began with one scroll" Your team was taken to one of the beginning gates.

Everybody was let inside as the 2nd test began, your team immediately headed into the thick tree's in search for teams to take a scroll off. Your team has a heaven scroll so you needed an earth scroll. As you were going through the forest of death your mind were on Gaara the whole time you just couldn't stop thinking about him you thought he was so cute.

After one day in the forest your team still couldn't find any other team but use had ran into a lot of deadly animals like giant spiders and scorpions which gave you shivers down your spine. "Maybe the other teams had already finished" Benji said getting frustrated while trying to start a fire. You stopped him "I doubt all the teams would have finished in one day and don't start a fire then the enemy will know where we are" you said and sat down leaning up against a tree. Then you had an idea "I just thought of something" you said to the others "lets start a fire and then hide so we can catch one of the other teams and get their scroll. Shiki and Benji smiled at the idea and then Benji went back to lighting the fire.

You set up some traps around the area and then you and your team hid up in one of the trees and waited. About an hour later you sensed some one coming and you looked down and waited, who ever It was they where talking very loudly then out from the bush came a blonde haired girl followed buy a real big guy who was stuffing his face full of food and behind them a guy who looked like he was going to die of boredom.

You watched as they walked getting closer and closer to a trap you had set, then the girl hit the rope on the ground which made a net snap up from under the dirt and capture them. You smirked and hoped out of your tree and went over to them. You pulled out your kunai knife and held it to the neck of the girl "hand over you scroll or I'll cut her throat" you demanded. The girl gulped, "give it to her now Shikamaru I don't want to die" she said panicking. The bored looking guy pulled out a scroll from his shirt and sure enough it was an earth scroll, the one you need. You snatched the scroll from his hands and then quickly ran off into the forest followed by your team leaving them in the net. "Nice going Lilah" Shika said smiling at you. "No sweat!" you said.

Your team started heading towards the middle of the forest towards the tower and you were about half way there when a noise of someone screaming stopped you. You hid behind a bush and looked through it, it shocked you what you saw, it was Gaara and he was crushing some guy with his sand. Gaara had the look of blood lust on his face.

Gaara then looked over in the direction where you and your team were hiding "I need more blood" his cold and deadly voice said and he began walking over to you. "Lets get out of here" Shika yelled and ran off back the way you came. You and Benji got up to run and following him but Gaara quickly grabbed you and sand came flying out and wrapped it self around Benji who screamed in pain.

"Let me go" you screamed trying to get out of Gaara's grip but he only held onto you tighter. But the all of the sudden Gaara froze and he looked into your eyes, you stopped struggling and just stood their looking at Gaara. The sand around Benji loosened and he got up and ran the way Shika had leaving you behind.

Gaara continued to stare into your eyes and then he lent in and gently placed his lips on yours, you were shocked at first and then you began to kiss him back. Gaara's teammates looked at him as if he has gone crazy. Gaara then picked you up and ran off deep into the forest with you leaving his teammates behind. He stopped and under a big tree and placed you on the ground, You looked up at him "why have you taken me here" you asked him but he didn't reply but once again kisses you this time he slid his tongue in your mouth and he ran his over yours, you moaned slightly into the kiss and then his hand came up your body and he took your shirt off.

You went to push him off but he took hold of your hands so you couldn't "If you don't cooperate I will kill you" he whispered in your ear. You stopped struggling and looked up at him "why are you doing this"? You asked him. Gaara just looked at you for a second thinking then said, "because I love you and you will be mine". You then lent up and kissed Gaara and he kissed back he then took of your pants leaving you only in your underwear and bra. You then lifted the sand bag of his back and placed it to the side and then you took of his shirt. You ran your hand down his toned chest and you couldn't help but to blush.

You then took of Gaara's bottoms leaving him naked, He then took of your bra and underwear and he began kissing your neck biting it occasionally leaving little red marks on it. Gaara then entered you and you screamed from the pain and Gaara then starting going in and out of you hard not really caring that he is hurting you. Soon the pain went and you felt nothing but pleasure, you hugged his body close to yours and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he went harder and faster, you both began to pant and moan as you were about to reach your climax. You screamed in pleasure and Gaara pulled out of you. Panting he got up and put his cloths back on. You got up and did the same.

Gaara then hugged you "you will be mine forever now" he whispered in your ear but his voice was not deadly like usual but more soft and loving.

You and Gaara began walking back through the forest to find your teams when you herd a noise; you turned around and saw a group of ninja around you and Gaara. "Leave now unless you want to die" Gaara threatened them. One of the ninja snickered. "yeah right kid, where not scared of a brat like you". At this Gaara began to get angry and went and started to attack the guy with his sand then one of the other ninja's sneak up on you and held a kunai knife to your throat. "Stop or ill kill her," the guy yelled out to him.

"You tried to escape but the guy held you tight and the more you struggled the harder he pressed the kunai against your neck. "Let her go now" Gaara growled at the ninja and he then ran at the guy and just before he wrapped him in sand the guy slit your throat and Gaara squeezed the ninja's all to death with his sand. He ran over to you and held you in his arms; you were still alive but only just. Tears began to well up in Gaara's eyes "don't die Lilah, I love you, I need you". You gently kissed Gaara's lips "I'm sorry Gaara I love you so much" you whispered and with that your eyes closed and never opened again.

Gaara scream of rage could be herd from ever part of the forest. He continued to hold you in his arms and then he lent down and whispered "We will be together forever, when we meet again in the next life".

**End...**


End file.
